Aviators, race drivers, foundry workers, etc. are occasionally exposed to intense heat fluxes when they are involved in accidents which result in fires, e.g., flaming fuel. In such events, survival is often possible, if protection from the intense thermal flux can be provided at least long enough to allow escape from the immediate site of the accident, e.g., for about 10 seconds or longer. In order for protective clothing to be able to provide such protection, it is not sufficient that the fabric merely be flame resistant--the fabric must also maintain sufficient strength while immersed in the intense thermal flux that the garment will not break open and allow direct exposure of the wearer's skin to the flames. To be completely acceptable, the fabric must also be lightweight, conformable, nonscratchy, durable in normal use, dyeable, etc. in order that the protective garments made therefrom will be sufficiently comfortable and aesthetically attractive that they will be readily accepted for routine wear, so that they will be "in place" should a catastrophe occur.